madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Titta/Relationship
Family Titta's Mother Titta's mother was Alsace's former shrine maiden. During her childhood, Titta refused to become a Shrine Maiden in order to become Tigre's maid, which was approved under the condition that she would perform a shrine maiden's duties whenever she would have time. However, after a few years of her mother's passing, whenever Tigre is away on duty and Titta was in-charge of of Vorn Manor, she often comes to the Shine as a Shrine Maiden in order to pray for Tigre safety. Friends and Allies Tigrevurmud Vorn Tigrevurmud Vorn, Earl of Alsace, is her childhood friend and her master. As Tigre's only housemaid, Titta often accompanies him everywhere he goes except to the war. From doing house chores to being the army's medic, Titta provides any support to her master regardless the obstacles he endured, including his trauma over Bertrand's death. Due to Tigre's benevolence and selflessness, Titta also possesses a hidden feelings for Tigre and due to his heavy responsibility as Alsace's Earl since Urs's (his father's) passing, Titta shows deep care for her master and often worries over his well-being. She was greatly affected when Tigre suffered from amnesia. Since the aftermath of Zhcted Civil War which Tigre won, Tigre accepts her feelings and Titta becomes one of his seven concubines after his ascension to be king and she has a child with him. Bertrand Fellow Alsace citizen and House of Vorn longtime attendant. Being a father and mentor figure, Titta also highly respected towards Bertrand. Like Tigre, Titta was also saddened over Bertrand's death. Mashas Rodant Earl of Aude and also Titta's longtime acquaintance whom she highly respects Limlisha Elen's personal bodyguard and also Titta's first female friend outside Brune. Due to Lim's stern training over Tigre, Titta was initially fearful of her until Lim requested her to make a teddy bear. Seeing Lim's soft side prompting Tigre's housemaid to befriends with Lim, and they are in good terms ever since. Her friendship with Lim also prompting several Zhcted soldiers to assume that Titta is the only person whom Lim tolerates. Even after Brunish civil war, the relationship between Titta and Lim remained mutually good as they involved themselves in various adventures, from searching Tigre in Lebus to their return to Brune, despite the maid did not participate any warfare with Tigre and Elen. In an aftermath of Greast Army's ambush towards the Moonlight Knights, where Lim is worrying over Elen's disappearance, Titta comforts Lim by making a mini teddy bear for her. Lunie Elen's pet dragon who is fond on Titta whenever Elen or Tigre are busy. Regin House Charles's only daughter who hided her identity as a "Prince Regnas" during Brune's civil war and succession issue. Titta befriends with Regin while telling the princess that she is Tigre's loyal follower. Their friendship also prompting Regin wish to know more about Tigre prior her stay in the Silver Meteor Army's camp and Titta become a personal caretaker of Regin since no one is more suitable than Titta herself during Brune Civil War because of her job as a maid and relationship with Tigre. Still, even with their mutual friendship, Titta views Regin, who is now the Queen of Brune, as one of her love rivals for Tigre's affection. During Tigre's homecoming to Brune, Titta was allowed to sleep at Regin's chamber as Regin wishes to know what Titta do in Zhcted during Tigre's services on Zhcted as a Guest General. Vanadis The War-Maidens of Zhcted whom Tigre befriended since Brune Civil War. Due to Tigre friendship with these female warriors, Titta befriends most of the Vanadises (except Sasha) but also views them as love rivals for Tigre's affection. Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz who is also Tigre's initial benefactor throughout the Brunish Civil War. During their initial encounter, Titta assumed the Wind Vanadis has a relationship for her master and refused to lose against her, even though she herself is too embarrassed to admit her felling towards Tigre, resulting her as Elen's tease subject. Nonetheless, the friendship between Elen and Titta is mutually good, even in the aftermath. Prior the news about Tigre's disappearance reaches to her ears, Titta helped Elen to find Tigre by joining Lim and Mashas to travel for Lebus. She is also one of very few people to notice Elen's true feelings towards Tigre and even urged her to take care of her master/childhood friend. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz and a former rival to both Tigre and Elen before the battle in Tatra Fortress. Sofya Obertas (To be added...) Elizaveta Fomina Vanadis of Lebus who appeared to be Tigre's (as Urs) caretaker during his amnesia. Valentina Glinka Estes (To be added...) Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest. Like Lim and the Vanadises (except Valentina), Titta views Olga as another love rival for Tigre's affection after witnessed Olga's marriage proposal to Tigre. She almost collapsed and helped by Lim to stand up because of Olga's statement that she want Tigre's child during Sun Festival. Enemies Zion Thenardier (to be added...) Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon (To be added...) Others Tir Na Fal The Goddess of Death in both Brune's and Zhcted's folklore. Due to her position as a shrine maiden's daughter, Tir Na Fal often borrows her body as a medium in order to get in touch with Tigre. When the duo of Tigre and Titta entered her temple for the first time, Tir Na Fal possessed Titta in order to test Tigre's resolution and power. In Titta search for Tigre in Lebus, Tir Na Fal used Titta again when Tigre wants the Black Bow to protect Liza from the Two-Headed Dragon, which he succeeded. Category:Relationships